Behind the Scenes
by vanhoose
Summary: The last thing Finn remembered was falling asleep while studying. Now he's stuck in movie Peter Pan with four of his friends. How did they get crossed over into the movie? But more importantly: why? They'll soon find out that something's very wrong with this film and it's up to them to fix it before the story is finished. Otherwise the movies will be changed forever.


**Hey guys! I told you guys I was working on something and now I've finally got some of it planned out and ready to share with y'all! **

**First a disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything Disney or Kingdom Keepers related...or anything else referenced.**

**I hope you guys really like this one. I'm having fun writing it so far. ****For you avid Disney movie fans who watch them all the time, this is a story for you.**

**For reference, this takes place about three years after the last book, so they're juniors in college...so...they are 20/21 years old? You'll figure out what's been going on the past three years in chapters to come, so I won't explain what I've come up for them. _But_ trust me, it's going to be good.**

**And without further adieu, I give you guys my next big multi-chapter: Behind the Scenes.**

* * *

Full Summary

The last thing Finn remembered was falling asleep while studying. Now he's stuck in the classic Disney movie Peter Pan with four of his friends. How did they get crossed over into the movie? But more importantly: why? Who would bring them into the movie? How is that even possible? It must have something to do with the new 3.7 DHI update they had just been emailed about a few weeks ago. The Kingdom Keepers will soon find out that something's very wrong with this film and it's up to them to fix it before the story is finished. Otherwise the classic tales that we know and love will be changed forever.

* * *

Chapter 1: Think Happy Thoughts

"_This has all happened before and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Darling family and Peter Pan chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him."_

* * *

"_Sound the alarm!"_

"_George!"_

"_Call Scotland Yard!"_

"_There must have been someone!"_

"_Oh Mary, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle, Peter Pan indeed. How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical—"_

"_George—"_

"_No wonder Wendy gets these idiotic ideas!"_

* * *

"_Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind and you're your cares goodbye! You can fly!" _

* * *

"_Good form! Blast that good form! Did Peter Pan show good form when he gave me this?"_

* * *

"_All hands on deck!"_

"_Look alive you slugs!"_

"_We've got him this time Mr. Smee."_

"_Yes, captain."_

* * *

_"Look out! Quick, Tink! Take Wendy and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire."_

_"Tinkerbell! Not so fast, Tinkerbell!"_

* * *

Finn woke up on the ground of a jungle. His head hurt, as if he had hit it. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and surveyed his surroundings. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't human. He was a DHI. Not just the regular 1.6 or the somewhat newer 2.0 DHI he had become accustomed to over the years. No. This was something new. The new 3.7 upgrade. Why the Imagineers had skipped from 2.0 to 3.7 was beyond him. The difference was obvious, at least to him. He had yet to try it out, but ever since the whole ordeal in Disneyland just three years ago, he was fine with never crossing over again.

Apparently someone else had other plans.

He stood up and turned around, seeing Maybeck lying on the ground next to him, his arm wrapped around a sleeping Charlene. As they both slowly woke up, Finn couldn't help but smirk. Despite all their denying, Finn knew that Maybeck and Charlene were dating…and had been for some time now.

Charlene opened her eyes and saw Finn. It took her but a millisecond to jump away from the just now awakening Maybeck.

"Hi Finn…uh…why are you here?" She turned in a full circle and crossed her arms. Despite being in the jungle, it was a little chilly. Charlene, as usual, wasn't dressed properly. A light blue tank-top and black dry-fit shorts. At least her hair was up in a braid and out of her face. Maybeck was wearing a camouflage t-shirt with black sweat pants. Both were barefoot.

Finn glanced down at his own outfit and was surprised to see he wasn't in pajamas. Then he remembered how he had fallen asleep. He had been studying for his psychology final in the library. His jeans and college t-shirt with tennis shoes were a clear sign he wasn't ready for sleep when it hit him.

"Finn," Charlene asked warily. "Where are we?"

"Beats me," Finn shrugged.

Maybeck sat up and put his hands on his knees. "We're in the middle of a jungle. What. The. Heck."

He stood up and did a full circle like Charlene. "It's a weird jungle. Feels fake."

"It feels familiar," Finn added. "Like we've been here before."

"We haven't necessarily been here, per se," a voice said from behind.

Finn turned around and saw Philby standing there with his arms crossed. He also noticed Willa pushing her way between the trees to join them in the clearing. It was obvious to Finn that neither of them had been ready for sleep either. Both in jeans and t-shirts. Willa was pulling on her jacket. They, like Finn, had probably been up late studying for finals, even though they, of all people, didn't need it.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked his friend.

"It looks familiar, because it's a scene from a movie."

"How could you possibly know that Philby?" Maybeck interjected, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Philby rolled his eyes, but before he could retreat, Willa spoke up.

"It's because he, unlike you Maybeck, has actually pays attention during a Disney movie." Willa crossed her arms.

"Oh okay Miss Smarty Pants. Enlighten me. Which movie are we currently invading?"

"FIRE!"

All five keepers hit the ground the second they saw the rocks, sticks and wooden swords fly into the air. It could have just been Finn, but he swore he saw a girl in a blue dress falling down into the jungle, maybe a hundred yards away.

Finn stood up, immediately recognizing her and headed off in her direction. The others weren't far behind.

Finn stopped about twenty feet away from where the girl fell, keeping himself hidden behind a tree. He watched in awe as a young boy in green flew in and caught the girl in blue from hitting the giant rocks Finn saw before him.

The girl looked up at the boy with a big, appreciative smile. "Oh Peter! You saved my life!"

Finn heard the sound of bells and looked to the right. On top of a small rock, he saw a red-with-anger Tinkerbell flying away from Peter and Wendy.

A small boy in pink carrying a teddy bear and a slightly older one in white and a black umbrella flew down and floated down towards the rocks with ease.

"Are you hurted Wendy?" The younger one called out, falling into the girl's arms gracefully.

"No Michael," Wendy replied, holding her youngest brother close.

"Good heavens Wendy! You might have been killed!" The other one said as he landed on the ground. He fixed his top hat and umbrella and walked over to the rest of the group. Finn recognized him as John, the middle child of the Darling family.

Coming in from a new direction now were a bunch of small children dressed up as various animals. Willa tapped him on the arm, gaining his attention.

"Lost Boys," Willa whispered. "This is Peter Pan."

"I know that, but why are we here?"

Instead of answering, Willa started to watch the scene unfolding before them.

"Attention!" Peter Pan called, shutting the Lost Boys up. "Well, I'm certainly proud of you, you block heads!" Every Lost Boys' face showed complete confusion—a feeling Finn was sharing at this point.

Peter Pan walked over to them, walking in front of the line like a general to his soldiers. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories—"

"A mother?" One of them asked.

"And you shoot her down!"

"Well, Tink said she was a bird!" Another announced.

"Tink said _what_?" Peter Pan asked him.

Finn heard the bells again, signaling Tinkerbell was nearby. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the fairy hovering there, using Finn as a shield from Peter and the Lost Boys.

"Well, she said that you said to shoot it down!" A Lost Boy cried out.

"Tinkerbell!" Peter called out, clearly angry. He turned around, searching the immediate area for her. Once finding her, he—along with everyone else—gasped upon seeing the five DHI's.

"What are you five doing here?" Peter asked them, taking a few steps toward them. "This isn't your story."

All four of his friends looked at him. Finn gulped and took a step forward. "Uh…we know. We're not sure why we're here."

Peter Pan stepped all the way into the jungle so that they could talk in private, minus Tinkerbell.

"Uh…so you guys aren't here for a reason? I'm confused."

Finn glanced over at Willa and Philby, but neither of them seemed to know anything about what Peter was referring to.

"Join the club," Maybeck muttered.

"So you guys aren't here…to…like…save us? You're here for fun?"

"We don't know why we're here Peter," Charlene replied.

"Oh. Well that's strange." Peter scratched his head, feeling as dumbfounded as the keepers.

"Oh Peter!" Wendy called out from behind. "Might you introduce us to your friends?"

Peter glanced at Finn, but was speaking to Wendy. "Sure! Guys, these are the Children of the Light." He turned around and faced the rest of the group. "Guys, these are the Lost Boys, John, Michael and Wendy."

All five keepers waved to the crowd in the clearing.

"The Children of the Light?" John asked, his head titled to the side in confusion. "You were born out of light?"

"Not exactly," Philby replied. "That means—"

"It's a long story," Maybeck mumbled.

"You could surely explain it," John twirled his umbrella. "I'd like to understand this name Peter calls you."

"That's not our real names," Willa added, mostly to get Maybeck to shut up. "My name is Willa." She pointed at each of the keepers as she introduced them. "And this is Philby, Finn, Charlene and Maybeck."

"So what they guys doing here Peter?" One of the lost boys asked.

"I'm not sure," Peter turned to the group, lowering his voice. "Uh…since you don't know what you're doing here…what do I tell them?"

Again, all of his friends looked at Finn. "Uh…we could…just kind of be bystanders right now. At least until we figure out what's going on."

"Bystander?"

"Just pretend we're not here," Philby retorted.

Peter nodded, a smile growing on his face. "Alright then!" He turned back to his Lost Boys and asked them what they wanted to do. While they decided what to do next, Finn took the opportunity to get a little, quick team meeting with his friends.

"What is going on?" He asked the group, but mainly Philby or Willa.

Philby rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me! I don't know what's going on!"

"So we crossed over…_into_ Peter Pan?" Charlene asked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Maybeck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Of course it doesn't make sense! This is _our_ lives we are talking about here Charlie. It never makes sense."

Charlene turned to him, crossed her arms and Finn knew that if he didn't stop them now, they would get into a full-blown fight. "Sorry that I'm trying to make some sense of our situation."

"That's your problem."

Charlene's eyes went wide and Finn jumped in between them. "Well! Let's try to get Peter alone so we can talk to him." Finn looked at each of his friends. "Does that sound good to everyone?"

All four nodded. Finn looked over to where Peter, the Darlings and the Lost Boys were and saw nobody.

"Where'd they go?"

Willa walked into the clearing and looked both ways. She turned back to the rest of the group and pointed in both directions. "They split up."

Philby joined her. "If I remember correctly, Peter and Wendy go to see the mermaids. Shall we head that way?"

Maybeck perked up. "Which way to the mermaids?" Charlene slapped him. "What was that for?"

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Willa, where did the others go again? I can't remember. The last time I saw Peter Pan was when I was little."

"Indian camp…well not really…they sing that song about following the leader and then the Indians capture then."

"So how about we split up?" Finn asked. "Don't they come back together at the end?"

Charlene and Willa looked at him with weird expressions on their faces.

"What kind of question is that?" Willa asked him.

Finn threw his hands up in frustration.

"Of course they get together at the end!" Charlene added. "This is _Disney_ we're talking about."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Sorry I asked."

"So how do we want to split up? Boys and girls?" Maybeck asked. "Girls to try to get a word with John at the Indian camp and guys go to the mermaids." He coughed, careful of Charlene's stare. "And Peter's there too." Charlene rolled her eyes.

_They are _so_ dating_.

"That's fine with me. Anybody object?" Nobody said anything. "Alright then. It's settled. Meet you girls…uh…" Finn turned to Philby. "How are we going to keep in contact?"

Philby turned to Willa. "You still have your phone?"

Willa checked her pocket and smiled as she pulled out her iPhone. She smiled up at Philby. "You still have yours?"

Philby smirked at her and pulled out his. He turned to face Finn. "We can text and figure out something when we need to. Ready to go?"

Finn nodded. Philby kissed Willa on the cheek before following Finn toward Mermaid Lagoon. Maybeck hurried off before Charlene could give him any warnings or stares.

* * *

Trudging through the jungle proved to silence the three young men. Silence is a beautiful thing, but it was too good to last.

"What's the deal with you and mermaids?" Philby asked Maybeck as they walked through the jungle. "You don't have some weird thing for them do you?"

Maybeck rolled his eyes. "No. Of course not."

"Mmmhmmm." Finn knew that Philby did not look convinced, but now wasn't the time to be getting on to Maybeck for his stupid habits.

"So Philby…what's new with the 3.7 update?"

"Well…" Philby moved a branch out of his head. "It gives us the ability to go all-clear easily, like 2.0, but I overheard rumors that they've given us superhuman qualities too."

Finn eyed him. "Superhuman?"

"That's the easiest way to describe it. We should be able to fight better…be more invincible."

"Wonder why they wanted that," Maybeck retorted. Leave it to Maybeck to be one hundred percent skeptical of authority.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Do you think they sent us here?"

Philby shrugged. "There's no telling. I'm not sure how we got here, but I know that we need to get back. I've got a final at eight in the morning."

Both Finn and Maybeck stopped and stared at Philby. Philby walked a few more steps, realized the others had stopped, and put his hands on his hips. "What?"

"We're stuck inside a Disney movie and you're worried about missing your final?" Maybeck blurted out.

"It's worth twenty percent of my grade!"

"Nerd alert," Finn mumbled under his breath, only wanting Maybeck to hear. Maybeck burst into laughter and continued moving forward. "Don't worry Phildweeb, we'll try our best to get you back to your _precious_ final."

Finn, who couldn't stop laughing, followed Maybeck, patting Philby on the back as he passed him.

They continued walking for about ten minutes when Maybeck, who was currently in the lead, stopped dead in his tracks and ducked. Finn didn't question it and ducked along with Philby.

"What did you see?" Finn whispered to Maybeck. Maybeck immediately shushed him and pointed toward what Finn recognized as Mermaid Lagoon.

Finn crawled closer to the tree line and peered out, watching the scene unfold before him. He was so used to seeing this scene played out from another angle that he almost didn't recognize it.

Peter was sitting on top of the rocks, not paying any attention to the jealous mermaids surrounding him and Wendy.

Philby and Maybeck crept closer, getting a better look.

The mermaids kept pulling on Wendy's dress, trying to get her into the water.

"Peter!" Wendy called out.

Peter and the mermaids laughed.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Peter replied, obviously not caring that Wendy had just been attacked in front of him. "They were just having a little fun. Weren't you girls?"

One of the mermaids pulled herself up onto one of the rocks and played with her nails. "That's all. We were only trying to drown her."

"You see?" Peter told Wendy.

"Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any—"

Peter turns suddenly, glancing off into the distance. He flies over to another rock and looks for something that Finn cannot see, but knows is Hook.

A chill ran up Finn's spine. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a shadow move to the right. He tapped Philby on the shoulder and pointed in the direction he saw it dart off.

"What are you pointing at Finn?" Philby asked him. "The trees? Yes, Finn, I know we are in a jungle."

Maybeck snickered, but didn't move his eyes from the mermaids.

"I…I saw something move."

Philby squinted his eyes and looked hard for the shadows for a few brief seconds. He then turned his head toward Finn. "I don't see anything."

"I'm not making this up, Philby, I think somebody's following us."

Before Philby could say anything, Maybeck chimed in.

"Guys, if we're going to talk to Peter, we've missed our shot. He's already on the move to Skull Rock."

Finn glanced back in the direction of the lagoon, now on guard for whatever—or whomever—was following them, and noticed that all the mermaids had fled, along with Wendy and Peter. Maybeck stood up and used a low-hanging tree to swing toward the first rock. Finn and Philby followed his lead. Once all three were on separate rocks, Maybeck spoke up.

"How are we going to get to him now? Skull Rock's all the way out there!" He pointed in the direction of the famed movie location. There had to be at least half a mile of sea in their way. They had no boat and Finn certainly wasn't up for swimming that far. There was no logical way to get over there...at least none that would get them there in time.

"Tinkerbell," Philby mumbled under his breath. "Tink!" He yelled.

At first, nothing happened, causing Philby to look like a major idiot. Maybeck was three seconds away from a major insult when the sound of bells signaled Tinkerbell's arrival. She flew in and hovered in between Finn and Philby. She bowed to them and gestured to them in a way that Finn didn't understand. The bells signaled whatever she was saying, but only people in the movie could understand her.

"Tink, we need you to give us some pixie dust," Philby stated very diplomatically. "We need to talk to Peter about getting us home."

She nodded dramatically, emphasizing her point.

"Can you do that for us Tink?" He asked again, this time more soft and sympathetic, trying to get on her good side. Tink was known for getting jealous easy.

She glared at each of the three for a few seconds each before rolling her eyes. She nodded and got to work sprinkling pixie dust all over the three.

"Faith, trust and pixie dust," Philby reminded them. "You've got to have faith that you can fly, otherwise you'll be stuck here."

Maybeck closed his eyes and honestly looked like he was trying. Philby lifted a few inches off the rock, but lowered himself when he saw that neither Finn nor Maybeck had done so yet.

"Think happy thoughts," Philby reminded them.

Maybeck opened one eye to glare at Philby before closing his eyes again. Finn took a deep breath and did the same.

_Think happy thoughts_, Finn thought to himself. The first thing that came to his mind was Amanda. They had been dating since the Disneyland incident—also known as the day he had been dead for a few minutes—and had been going strong ever since. Finn knew that she was the girl for him, he just needed to earn enough money for the right engagement ring. Working _and_ going to school full-time wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but it was worth it. He cleared his mind of everything else and tried to think of the a recent happy moment between the two. One from a few months ago popped into his head.

_Finn dialed her number so fast he almost messed up. It rang twice before she picked up. "Finn! Hey baby. What's up?"_

"_Hey sweetie. Are you busy right now?"_

"_Uh…no…not really, why?"_

"_I need somebody to pick me up from the airport. I totally forgot taxi money when I was packing."_

"_Wait…you're _here_...in California? Since when?"_

_Finn rolled his eyes. "Since like twenty minutes ago! I came to surprise you! It happens to be a certain person's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to be here to celebrate it with her."_

_He could hear her lovely laughter through the phone. "Who's birthday would that be?"_

"_Oh, you didn't hear? It's Jennifer Lawrence's birthday tomorrow. You know, me and her are tight and all—"_

_Amanda's laughter took over and he stopped, joining her. Laughter proved to be contagious between the two. After they had both calmed down, he heard some shuffling on her end. _

"_I'm on my way, Finn. I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait for me out front, okay?"_

"_Okay!" Finn finally saw his bag come down the luggage chute and he grabbed it. "Love you, Mandy."_

"_Love you too, Finn." She hung up._

_Two hours later, Amanda's car pulled up into the pick-up/drop-off area of the parking lot. She turned off the car and literally jumped out of the car. She ran into his arms, almost throwing him off balance. _

"_I'm so sorry it took me so long! They're doing construction on the highway and I forgot and—"_

_Finn pulled out of the hug and kissed her, affectively shutting her up. He ended the kiss, but still kept her close to him. "It's okay. Seeing you was worth the wait."_

_She blushed and he kissed her on the top of the head. _

"_Want your birthday gift a day early?"_

_Amanda's eyes snapped up to meet his. "No sir! You're not giving me my present a day early! I want it tomorrow on our date that you have planned."_

_Finn's smile melted into a frown. "You know about our date that I planned? Who told you?"_

_Amanda laughed. "Nobody did, Finn. You're kind of predictable." When she noticed the confusion on his face, she continued. "You always plan the perfect dates when you come out here. I expect nothing less than perfection for my birthday." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's get you to your hotel."_

"Finn!"

Finn opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds to realize he was floating ten feet above the rocks.

"Whoa!" He swam in the air, like he had seen astronauts do in the movies, and saw Maybeck doing back flips.

"Dude! I _love _this!"

Philby was sitting crisscrossed in the air and had the goofiest grin on his fast. "Took you long enough," he spat off.

"We headed to Skull Rock or not Whitman? I've got all this open sea to try out my new powers!" Maybeck said as he did a front flip in midair.

Finn and Philby both rolled their eyes and started flying over toward Skull Rock, with Maybeck in tow.

* * *

Willa and Charlene were exhausted. To say the least.

They had been following Michael, John and the Lost Boys for _hours_ now. They had watched them sing and dance to the "Following the Leader" song that Willa was now singing in her head. They had watched the Indians sneak up on them and capture them. They had been watching the camp for at least half the day. Now Peter Pan was being addressed by the Big Indian Chief. Willa knew it was because he had just saved Tiger Lily.

Willa didn't know what she was supposed to get from this, but she knew there had to be something here to help their situation. She knew that the two of them couldn't just show back up to the boys with nothing. They couldn't have all the fun…as usual.

Charlene crouched down behind one of the tents and motioned Willa to do the same. They both peeked around the corner, Charlene's head just above Willa's and watched as the Lost Boys, plus Peter and the Darlings danced around while the Indians sang.

Wendy walked over to the edge of the tents, not too far from where Charlene and Willa were. She was obviously fuming over Peter Pan and Tiger Lily. One of the elderly Indian women walked over to Wendy and pointed toward the woods.

"Squaw gettum firewood."

Charlene looked down at Willa at the same second that Willa had looked up at Charlene. Both of them knew that wasn't good. Wendy would walk right past them.

Willa had seen this movie plenty of times before. She was glad that Wendy waited a few seconds before going to get firewood. Willa and Charlene braced themselves to be found, but watched as Wendy stormed off in another direction to find firewood.

Willa felt a sigh of relief. Her shoulders slumped. They could still get to talk to Peter.

"Wait…" Willa mumbled out loud. She stood up and turned to face Charlene and made sure they were out of sight of the group. "If Peter Pan is here…where are the boys?"

Charlene's eyes showed fear but she said nothing. She was thinking the same thing as her. The boys could be in trouble.

All of the sudden, Willa felt a chill run down her spine. She glanced to her right just in time to see a shadow dart across the edge of the forest and out of sight, probably behind a tree.

Willa pointed to the tree line without saying a word or removing her eyes from the spot she last saw the shadow.

"What is it Wills? What did you see?" Charlene asked, her voice didn't hide her fear.

"I saw something. A…a shadow. I think somebody's following us."

Charlene rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "Of course."

"Let's go investigate."

Willa took a step forward but Charlene put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around so fast she almost got whiplash.

"Are you insane? If they're following us, that's probably a sign they want to _hurt_ us!"

"So? We can handle ourselves!"

"_So?_ Do you want to get kidnapped? Do you want to be the damsel in distress? Do you want the guys to have to stop what they are doing and save us?"

"No, but as far as we know the guys _are_ the damsels in distress!"

"So that's it?" Charlene crossed her arms in defiance. "You're going after the person who's following us."

Willa rolled her eyes. "Could be nothing, Charlene. Won't know until we go look."

For a second, Charlene looked as if she was going to protest. She glared at Willa, trying to intimidate her into changing her mind. Willa crossed her arms, mimicking Charlene.

After about thirty seconds of intense staring, Charlene caved. "Fine! Let's go check it out."

Willa flashed Charlene a huge smile and turned around, headed straight for the forest.

They had maybe taken five steps into the forest when they heard the voice.

"Well, look-y here Miss Tinkerbell. Looks like you're going to have some female company on the Jolly Roger."

That's when the world went black.

* * *

**I couldn't resist leaving the first chapter off with a cliffhanger. I just couldn't!**

**Don't despair, Amanda and Jess are apart of this story too. It's not just the five original DHI's. They'll just come in...later...**

**Please review! I _love_ reading them! I really do. Like? Dislike? I want to know what you guys think about this story so far. No really, I do. No guarantees on when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try my hardest to get it up as soon as I can. Have a wonderful weekend/week/end of school year/beginning of summer/etc. :)**


End file.
